five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 12 (Prologue): Occupied
Short Summary Long Summary After Chitsujo makes his declaration, a messenger barges in with very bad news. Chitsujo asks if Konton made his move, with the messenger answering with a yes. The messenger continues by claiming it to be worse than expected, saying he’s already moved against the other four worlds. A screams at that being impossible, with the messenger explaining that the Summit attack also served as a distraction. He then proceeds to list the Coalition’s conquests. He starts by saying Hueco Mundo is occupied, prompting Shunsui to worry if Tier Harribel betrayed them. The list continues with all Four Blues being taken over, with a move against the Grand Line imminent, greatly disturbing Shanks with the speed of the move. The majority of the minor nations surrounding the Five Great Nations and the Land of Iron are then revealed to be occupied. While Tsunade sadly remembers all the innocents, Gaara grimly states it should have been expected, since nations like Waterfall and Grass don’t have sufficient military strength. When Makarov asks about Fiore’s status, the messenger solemnly reveals the deteriorating situation. Half of the continent has been taken, with the entire railroad and Worth Woodsea in their hands, with only a wall of sodiers and the Eastern Mountains stopping the Coalition from taking the Refugee-filled capital of Crocus. With horror, Makarov realizes that Magnolia, Fairy Tail’s home, is under enemy rule. When Makarov frantically asks to return to his children, Chitsujo agrees to send all the leaders back, while also sending some of his own men to help hold the line, saying losing ground while organizing would be devastating. Shunsui, Nanao, Ichigo, Renji, and an-injured Lyon return to Soul Society, greeted by an irate Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. When Shunsui jokes about Hueco Mundo’s loss, Ukitake snaps at the inappropriately timed joke, saying Central 46 and the captains want answers. Shunsui replies that they will be going to war against enemies unlike any before them. When Ukitake asks about the other worlds’ support, Shunshi says they will, pointing out Ichigo carrying one of their injured, who requests to go to Karakura to heal him, to which he gives the go-ahead. When Shanks, Roo, and Luffy return to their crews, Chopper notices Luffy’s bloodstained body and worries. Luffy tells him not to worry, and is then embraced by Hancock. When Beckman asks about the situation, Shanks states that they are now allied with four other worlds, and sighs that the enemy has completely surrounded the Grand Line. When Nami shouts at that being impossible, Luffy sternly tells her to believe Shanks. The Emperor then dismisses himself, saying he needs to use a Transponder Snail and that they should get ready. He then contacts Monkey D. Dragon, who already knew about the Coalition’s moves. He states that he’s aware of the situation in the Blues and asks about the Alliance, which Shanks states is official, telling Dragon to expect Chitsujo to track him down. Dragon initially thinks he’s mad at him for not attending, saying he told the man he had to shore up defenses, being in the right in that regard. Shanks then says the Alliance needs a Supreme Commander, a military leader, saying they can’t expect Chitsujo to do everything. He then adds that Dragon had the most insight, and that he was definitely strong enough to hold the position. When Dragon asks if the other leaders didn’t impress him, Shanks says they did, but that Dragon was the strongest man he knew since Pirate King Gol D. Roger himself, finishing by saying he is the World’s Most Dangerous Criminal. Dragon ends the conversation by saying he’ll keep an eye out. Dragon then tells Sabo and his other high-ranking officers that the largest alliance in the history of the universe has been formed. When Tsunade returns to the Hidden Leaf, Shizune tries to tell her of the dire situation, but the Hokage stops her by saying she already knows. The two elder advisors then interrupt her, claiming that she did not act in the village’s best interests. Naruto yells that there was no way Tsunade could’ve known. Sakura snaps for him to calm down, but Tsunade says he’s just defending his Kage. She then explains they would’ve never believed her and probably would put up a puppet they could control, saying there was no way to know a new enemy would be this bold so early, and then tells them not to worry, since they are now allied with four other worlds. They then call her an impetuous child for moving without consulting them, asking how they can be trusted. Kakashi and Naruto vouch for these worlds, with the latter saying they’re just good people who need help. When the Elders tell Naruto to hold his tongue, he replies that respecting superiors isn’t a strong suit. They then call him the Village’s weapon, saying he has no right. Tsunade then reminds them of Naruto’s loyalty and ancestry, saying SHE is the military leader of the Leaf and SHE can make decisions best for the Village’s strength, saying the two elders can’t change a thing. Tsunade then instructs Shizune to fetch Shikamaru Nara, so they can begin strategizing. Gaara returns to Hidden Sand and tells Baki to gather the Council, so they’ll know what happened. When A returns to the Hidden Cloud, Killer B starts rapping about the invaders in the minor nations, causing A to snap at him, leading C and Darui to think he already knows. Mei returns with Kawamaru’s body, shocking most the Hidden Mist citizens. She then declares the Coalition made it personal and swears to dedicate their entire fighting force to face this new foe, so that others won’t die in vain, uniting the Hidden Mist against Konton. Ōnoki then declares that the Hidden Rock will go to war, for their safety and future of the Will of Stone. Mifune states that while traditionally neutral, the Land of Iron must face those who threaten harmony. All of the Guild Masters arrive in Crocus, with Makarov being greeted by Gildarts Clive and Laxus Dreyar, with the latter guiltily admitting the two of them were on a job, saying they could’ve given them a fighting chance. Before Makarov assumes the worst, Laxus assures him that everyone retreated, knowing they couldn’t stand up to an army that big. Erza and Makarov express relief, saying there’s nothing to feel bad about, adding that now they have a chance to strike back, saying that five worlds have joined together. The Chapter ends with Konton praising Yhwach, Madara Uchiha, Blackbeard, Zeref, and every lower-ranking commander for making things progress perfectly. Appearing Characters Chitsujo A Shunsui Kyoraku Shanks Tsunade Gaara Makarov Dreyar Nanao Ise Ichigo Kurosaki Renji Abarai Lyon Vastia Jushiro Ukitake Monkey D. Luffy Tony Tony Chopper Boa Hancock Sanji Brook Roranoa Zoro Nico Robin Franky Nami Usopp Benn Beckman Monkey D. Dragon Sabo Shizune Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Kakashi Hatake Baki Killer B C Darui Samui Atsui Mei Terumi Chojuro Onoki Kurotsuchi Akatsuchi Mifune Erza Scarlet Natsu Dragneel Laxus Dreyar Gildarts Clive Konton Yhwach Marshall D. Teach Madara Uchiha Zeref Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 11 (Prologue): Aftermath Next Chapter: Chapter 13 (Prologue): PreparationsCategory:Post-Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue